Count Down
by easterlily16
Summary: There are so many themes in life have yet to describe. And today theme is... 19th theme: Heal. No need for a medicine to feel better. Gokudera x OC
1. Happy

I found a 101 theme challenge from quizilla and decided to take it. So here's the first theme: Happy.

If you're interested, you can see the themes in my profile. :)

**IMPORTANT: '~~~~' means your name.**

* * *

Happy

* * *

Since Reborn came, Tsuna's life was pretty much miserable. He had to face the fact that he's going to inherit the name of the most powerful mafia in Italy, which he would never admit. He had to bear the embarrassment he felt every time he run around town with only his boxers on after that infant in suit shot him with the dying will bullet. And he had to babysit all the weirdos that started to invade his house and his life. His life was just getting weirder and weirder.

Tsunayoshi wondered what he had done that he deserved to get this kind of life; this kind of… messed up life. He just wanted to have a normal high school life, dammit! A normal life in which didn't involve mafia, dying will bullet, poison cooking, and baby in cow suit—that's all. Was it that hard to get?

Indeed, it was hard to get—for Tsuna, at least. And because of that and all the reasons that he could listing down, he hated his life.

"Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna immediately came to a halt when he heard your familiar voice calling him. He turned his head around, looking over his shoulder at you who was running on a slow pace towards him.

"~~~~," he greeted back, and when you finally caught up to him, he asked, "What is it?"

"Wanna walk home together?" You said, smiling.

For a moment, Tsuna blinked dumbly at the offer. But as he quickly recovered, he replaced the dumb look on his face with a big wide smile. "Sure." He nodded.

Then he continued his walk home, with you walking along beside him. He felt so comfortable with your presence right next to him that the big smile he never seemed to keen on before never left his face.

At this point, Tsuna realized something.

He might not like this life he was having,

But knowing that you're taking an important part of his weird and even miserable life…

He couldn't help but feel happy.

* * *

**Author's note:**

I wanna ask about your opinion. Do you think I should do the story like this? By this, I mean, the main character in the story is YOU. Or should I make my own OCs? Or would it be better if I don't make any OC and just use characters from the real anime/manga? Please tell me so I can do it in the next drabble.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Smile

* * *

Smile

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi was a very smiley person. He smiled when he was talking with his two best friends. He smiled when he got twenty percent on his test and was laughed because of it. He smiled when the silver-haired friend of his called him baseball freak. He always smiled wherever and in whatever the condition he was in.

You sometimes wondered how he could be that much of a cheerful person. Was it because of his optimism or just plain naivety? You were guessing it's the latter.

"Why are you smiling, Yamamoto?"

You asked the black-haired guy out of blue when he took a seat on the stone bench next to you, taking a gulp from the bottle of water in his hand.

"Hm?"

"Why are you smiling?" You repeated your question, keeping your eyes on the baseball court ahead of you.

"Because I'm happy," he answered naively, still smiling.

You looked at him for merely a second before looked back at the pitcher in the middle of the court, standing on the mound with a baseball in his gloved hand.

"Then why are you always smiling? You're not supposed to be happy all the time, are you? Either that or you're just stupidly childish."

The short spiky-haired guy hunched an eyebrow at your question and let out a heartedly laugh, amused at how straight-forward you are. "You're one interesting girl." He said as he patted your back a bit too hard.

You only sighed. He always said the same thing to almost everyone he met, didn't he? He never took anything seriously. And you started to regret asking him such a question.

But his next answer was taking you by surprise.

"You know?" He said as he took another gulp of water. "Sometimes joy is the source of a smile, but sometimes a smile can be the source of joy."

"Don't you have something that makes you smile, manager?" He asked.

You stared down at some pieces of paper in your hand; your expression remained indifferent. "...No."

Yamamoto grinned. "That's a yes." You frowned and he laughed.

"Don't you have to practice, Yamamoto?" You tried to change the subject. "The match is a week from now and slacking off here won't bring our team further."

"Ah, right." He slowly got up from the ground and stretched his arms up. "I should go back to training."

But he didn't walk off, not before he turned around and pointed a finger at his smiling mouth. "I bet you look good with it." And with that, he ran off towards the team.

Yamamoto might not know about this.

Because he couldn't tell,

And you wouldn't tell.

But for all you knew,

His smile was the thing that makes you smile.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Just for your information, the main character here (you) is the baseball club manager.

Hope you like it.


	3. Don't Go

* * *

Don't Go

* * *

"You're going?"

Lal turned her head to him, looking over her shoulder at the blond-haired guy with mere interest then quickly looked away, tearing her gaze from the pair of cerulean eyes that was eying her every move from behind.

"Yes." She answered simply just before she walked out the door.

_**I have to go.**_

-X-X-X-

"Just how far do you intend to keep following us?"

The hitman said out of blue, breaking the silence that had been hanging between the seven fighters. No one seemed to be surprised by that, though for they had realized an addition of person behind them all along, following them intently while staying in a safe distance to keep his presence unnoticed.

"Che. Busted, eh?" The person talked for the first time, revealing himself. "Just as I thought, you're all a bunch of incredible people."

Lal twisted her head around; her eyes grew slightly bigger and somewhat shocked as soon as she recognized the voice. And there, behind the group, stood none other than her former student; hands shoved into his army pants pockets and a big rifle gun slung on his back.

"Co-Colonello! What are you doing?" She yelled at him, half shocked and half demanding for a sensible answer.

"I'm going in your place, hey."

_**I don't want you to go.**_

-X-X-X-

"Are you crying? Hey."

Looking down at the colourless pacifier around her neck, Lal tried to cover her emotion with all her might. Though the feeling of guilty rotten her into the very of her mind, she couldn't let it show, not in front of him.

"Rubbish!" She snapped unexpectedly calm. "How could I cry under such circumstances?"

The younger version of Colonello laughed with no intention to humouring anyone. "Hahaa. Sorry. The way I rescued you was supposed to turn out a lot cooler."

"You never finish things properly."

Colonello let out a small chuckle again. "But as long as you don't use particular curse, it will gradually be reserved." He explained, glancing over at her corrupted pacifier then at her again. "You can use this opportunity to live a quiet, more ladylike life, hey."

"A-Are you kidding?" She yelled at how he could take all these so lightly as if nothing happened. "What about you? What are you going to do now?"

_**How could I live a quiet live…**_

"Oh, yeah… In any case…I'll continue living." His blue eyes were looking away from her as if he didn't want her to know.

…_**Without you being there?**_

A small hand was lifted and gently caressed her cheek. "Will you come with me?"

Face grew slightly red at the soft touch the now boy gave him. She wasn't used to physical contact and it made her embarrassed to actually get one, from a person that she used to call pupil, even.

"W-Who would want to do anything with you!"

_**No…!**_

He chuckled at her expected answer. "I'm kidding. We might not meet each other again, hey."

_**Don't leave.**_

"Be well." He gave her his usual cool smile. "Quit being a tomboy and cure yourself of the curse quickly, hey." He then walked away with his back facing her.

And as his figure started to become smaller at each step he took,

A small hand was reaching out after him, as if trying to stop him.

_**Stay, please.**_

But he was already too far to realize.

And then, he was gone.

_**Don't go!**_

-X-X-X-

_**After you were gone…**_

…_**All I could feel was regret.

* * *

**_

**

* * *

Author's note:**

Dunno. I just thought they fit this theme. I'm starting to like Colonello x Lal pairing. X3

Yea, I know it's only some scenes from the manga in story form. But, still... I hope you enjoy it.

Oh, by the way, this is ToonyTwilight's advice to create a booklet of random pairings. I mean some of the stories will be a Character x Reader, some will be Character x OC, and some will be Character x Character. I'd like to say thanks for it. It does help a lot, hey.


	4. Frustrated

* * *

**Note:**

This takes place in Ten Years Later timeline.

_Paragraphs in italic means flashback._

And sorry for OOC-ness.

* * *

Frustrated

* * *

The treatment room in the Vongola Headquarters had a stagnant air around it. The air was silenced, and an uncomfortable tension filled in.

A woman lied motionlessly in the bed in the middle of the room. Tubes were connected to her feeble body. Bandages covered most of her wounds. Her eyes were closed, and yet showed no sign of open up.

A black-haired man stood beside her bed. Grey eyes looked down at the pale face of the woman. Hands were clenched into a tight fist beside him. His face was void of emotion, yet his grey eyes were solemn and forlorn.

"_I see, biting people again today, eh, Kyouya-kun?"_

_Hibari cast a sidelong glance at the blond-haired girl, sitting a couple of feet from him. "What do you want, Sawada Aoi?" He questioned, cool and collected like he always did._

_The girl shrugged meekly. "I just wanted to go home when I heard some yelling from here. I was curious, so I came," she answered casually, by no means intimated at the horror sight ahead of her._

"_Hn," was all the response from the prefect._

"_Ne, Kyouya-kun," the girl said again, leaning her cheek in her open palm. "Why are you fighting?" Hibari raised an eyebrow at the strange question._

"_Hurting yourself isn't a good thing, you know?"_

The man closed his eyes, and silently heard to the faint sound of breathing, the only sign that the woman was still alive.

"You are a foolish, Sawada Aoi."

"_What's this?" Hibari questioned, observing the small box in his hand._

"_Chocolate. Tsu-chan's mom gave me that," Aoi answered simply. Hibari hunched an eyebrow, with yet incredulous expression still observing every part of the small box. "I didn't poison it, okay?"_

_Hibari turned his head and cast a glance at her. "What is this for?"_

"_I heard eating chocolate makes people happy," she explained, "You seem to be not in a good mood, so I thought chocolate could lighten you up."_

"_I do not need your concern, Sawada Aoi," Hibari scoffed, "I don't need anyone concern."_

_Aoi sighed. "Gee… You're one difficult guy." Hibari glared at her, who was in turn smiling innocently._

"_Say, Kyouya-kun," she said again, "What makes you feel frustrated actually?"_

The man lifted a hand to the woman's face, caressing it gently.

"_Why are so frustrated, Kyouya-kun?"_

That day, he didn't answer the question. He didn't, because he couldn't.

But now was different.

"The one that makes me frustrated,"

"That is you, Sawada Aoi."

**_It is frustrating to see you smiling,_**

**_To hear you laughing,_**

**_To feel your presence beside me,_**

**_And to know you did it all for me,_**

**_Yet I can't do anything for you._**

**_

* * *

_**

* * *

**Author's note:**

I'm sorry if Hibari is a bit (or a lot) OOC in this story. -smile innocently-

This is Aoi Sawada. And, NO, she's not a female version of Tsuna. She's my OC, and Tsuna's cousin. She's the same age as Tsuna.

Thanks for reading this, and I hope you guys like it. :) -bow-

**START FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER, THIS STORY'S TITLE WILL BE CHANGED INTO : 'COUNT DOWN'**


	5. See You in Hell

**Note:**

-Clear throat- Okay, so... this is actually not the fifth theme. This is the 52th theme.

I kinda get stuck with the fifth theme. I'm halfway with that one, but I don't know when I could finish it. Sorry.

That's why I decided to go update the story with whichever themes I had finished. I hope it won't disappoint you guys.

Oh, and this takes place in Ten Years Later timeline...again. Enjoy!

* * *

See You in Hell

* * *

With a gun on her bloodied hand, a pair of pitch black eyes looked down at the man in her grab. Her eyes filled with emotions of hatred, anger, and sadness. All mingled in the gaze she threw the man below her while she received a horrified look from the eyes of her victim.

"N-No. D-D-Don't k-kill me."

The man stuttered. The cockiness in his face that he had shown just a minute ago had gone, and fear took place in it.

"Why?"

The woman said with dark, cold voice.

"Why wouldn't I kill you?"

That's not a question. That's a demand. She demanded for an answer.

The man flinched at the icy stare. His blue eyes went abnormally wide as cold sweats leaked out from the pores all over his body. His lips trembled uncontrollably that he couldn't say a thing.

"I… I don't wa-want to d-die, yet." He said. "I… My family… Th-They will be s-sad i-if I die."

With the last of his sentence, she tightened her grab on the man's neck, chocking him. Her eyes narrowed with hatred and disbelieving as she pushed the tip of her gun deeper into the man's temple.

"Did you think his family won't be sad?"

She snarled between her gritted teeth.

"Did you think I… _we_, his family, wouldn't be sad?"

"I-I…"

"You killed our boss." She said again, giving another force on her grab. "Did you think we would let you live?"

"I'm…sorry." The man whispered lowly as the grip started to smothering him.

"I don't need your apology."

"Agh… Plea…se"

"Don't worry." She said. "We'll meet again."

A small, sad smile appeared on her face. A finger was readying itself at the gun's trigger.

"N-No…"

"I'll see you in hell."

Bang!

With gunshots heard, the two unconscious bodies fell to the rusty red pool of blood.

* * *

**Author's note:**

No Canon appears in this story. I'm sorry (I don't know how many sorry I had said today), but still... hope you enjoy it.

This is Aoi, by the way. Oh, and this explains about how she could get into coma in the previous chapter. (I answered your question Nima-chan)

Thanks for all of you who read this. Especially for ToonyTwilight, NinjaTortoise, Hibari-chi, Anne, and Nima-sama for the reviews. :)


	6. Flower

* * *

Flower

* * *

The first one she received was a small corsage of Calla Lilies, tied beautifully with a simple light blue ribbon and placed on her front door. A small card was beside it. On it, a short message was written in a neat handwriting in English.

'_Calla Lily—Flowers of magnificent beauty.'_

'_Thy beauty calms me.'_

-X-X-X-

The second was Daisies, two of them. Ivory flowers and array of foliage set in a small, cube pot. A soft shade of teal blue ribbon wrapped around it. A small card was beside it.

'_White Daisy—Symbols of innocence.'_

'_I shall protect thy purity of heart.'_

-X-X-X-

The third was Sweet William. Varying brilliant shades of petals, and the sweet scent of them, beautified with the bright color of light green and yellow of the wrapper. A card was beside it.

'_Sweet William—A __wish for a smile.'_

'_Wilt thou grant a smile for me?'_

-X-X-X-

The fourth was Peppermint. Tiny red and white flowers, arranged neatly in a small, light brown basket, soothed around its comforting fragrance. An olive green ribbon was looped around the edge of the basket, enhanced the beauty of the flowers. A card was beside it.

'_Peppermint—__The warmth of feeling.'_

'_The feeling thou gave __soothes me.'_

-X-X-X-

The fifth was Tulip. Numerous colors of blooms nestled in a short, clear glass vase, simple, yet beautiful. An elegant red ribbon wrapped around it. A card, too, was beside it.

'_Tulip—A declaration of love.'_

'_I love thee, Lady [Name].'_

-X-X-X-

Blue eyes blinked in an unreadable manner, staring ahead at the thing in front of him.

A single rose with bright red petals, wrapped with clear wax paper and ribbon of the same shade of red. A slender hand was holding it, carefully and gently, shy, yet brave.

Lifting his gaze to the girl ahead of him, the boy didn't do anything. He simply waited for the girl to react, to say something to him, as he gazed up at her [eye color] eyes, which looking back at him with evident anxiety.

"…"

"I-I know I don't know much about meaning of flowers," the girl said, blushing slightly as a streak of red appeared on her cheeks. She paused for a moment, gulping her nervousness down her throat, before continued, "B-But…I love you, too, Basil-kun."

The boy smiled at this, taking the red rose from the girl, and said, "Thank you, [Name]-dono."

The girl blushed deeper and dropped her eyes down at the ground. She looked up again when the boy reached out a hand at her, and stared at the thing in his hand. Blinking, it took her a moment before she realized what he was holding. It was a clover, a four-leaf clover.

"Four-leaf clover is a charm of good luck," the boy explained, "But it also hast a secret meaning beneath it."

"Be mine, [Name]-dono."

With the sentence being said, he gave the girl a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I love thee."

* * *

**Author's note:**

The thing Basil mentioned in the card are indeed the meaning of the flowers. Calla Lily means magnificent beauty; White Daisy, innocence; Sweet William means gallantry, but could also mean grant me a smile; Peppermint means warmth of feeling; Tulip means declaration of love; and of course Rose means love. Four-leaf Clover is commonly known as a good luck, but it can mean 'Be mine'. You can try to search about it by typing 'hanakotoba' or 'language of flowers'.

The color of the ribbons also have meaning. Light blue means tranquility; teal blue means protection; green means hope; yellow means happiness; olive green means peace; red means intense. There might be some mistakes, though. Since it might be different in each source.

I hope I didn't make Basil too OOC. I know there's OOC-ness in his personality and sorry for that.

Oh, one question. For the reader-insert story, do you guys prefer to be in this format, which I mention the reader as 'she', or in the format I previously used, which I mentioned the reader as 'you'. Please answer this since it'll help a lot.

Thanks for any of you who read this and for the reviewers, too, especially. I hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Darkness

* * *

Darkness

* * *

Darkness was all he could see.

Silence was all he could hear.

Pain was all he could feel.

He scanned his surrounding, only to find utter darkness.

_Where am I?_

He did not know this place, neither had he gone here before.

It was dark, cold, and lonely here.

There was no light to light the dark,

No heat to warm him up,

And no one to make him sure that he was not alone.

"Tsuna-kun."

A faint voice filled the silence.

The voice was soft and warm,

yet sadness evident in it.

_Who?_

_Who's that?_

He did not know whose voice it was,

But he could tell it was a woman.

How he knew, he was not sure.

"Please."

The voice spoke again.

It was clearer this time.

"Tell me it's a lie."

_Lie?_

_What is a lie?_

"Please,"

"Open your eyes."

_Open my eyes?_

_She wants me to open my eyes._

And he tried.

But he couldn't.

Because when he tried to make a single move,

The pain that came after that,

would make him stop.

"Open your eyes."

_I can't._

"Please."

_I can't._

_It's painful._

_It hurts._

"I don't believe this."

_Yes, you have to._

"You can't be dead."

A sound of cry was heard.

Then the voice was gone.

The darkness came back,

The silence followed after,

And he was alone again.

_Am I… dead?_

_

* * *

_**Author's note:**

Okay, I changed the story for this theme a bit since I think the previous was kinda lame. Anyway, thanks for everyone who reviewed this story before.

This is when Tsuna got shot by Millefiore and in his comatous state


	8. Kiss

* * *

Kiss

* * *

"What?"

Crossing your arms, you asked the black-haired guy, waiting for an answer impatiently.

Yamamoto, standing right in front of you, grinned like a mad man he was while scratching the back of his head sheepishly, looking at you rather uneasily.

"Uh... Yo, Banchou!" **[1]** He said after a while.

You raised an eyebrow, amused and confused at the same time. "I think you mean 'Iinchou', Yamamoto." **[2]**

Seemed to finally realize his mistake, Yamamoto laughed—strangely—awkwardly.

"Hahaa. Yeah, Iinchou," he corrected, still scratching his already messed up hair.

Tilting your head to one side, you gave him a weird look. "So," you said, "What bussines do you have with me, Yamamoto?"

At you question, his laugh immediately came to cease, and his grin turned into an uneasy smile.

You eyed him intensely. "Well?"

"Uh..." He lifted his hands up to his sides as if giving you a sign to calm down. "Iinchou, please don't be angry when I do this, okay?"

You hunched an eyebrow at this. "Do what?"

Yamamoto only grinned at your confused expression, before leaning in and gave your a quick peck on your lips.

When he pulled back, he chuckled as a streak of red appeared on his face.

Your eyes went wide in disbelieving at what just happened, and you felt a rush of blood came into your head, making your face deep red.

"Hahaa." He laughed slightly again.

"Okay, then. I'll see you later, Iinchou."

With that, he left, running toward a certain silver-haired who was snickering over something.

Little bit you heard Gokudera said to Yamamoto between his laugh,

"I can't believe you really did that, baseball-freak."

You really didn't know whether to thank or beat the crap out of him.

**

* * *

[1]** Banchou is the head of a gangster or delinquent group, greatly respected or feared by other people.

**[2]** Iinchou is class president.

Correct me if I'm wrong since I'm not quite sure about that myself.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Another Yamamoto x Reader. This is a request from Keirei. I hope you like it.

You can request any pairing you like, by the way. Reader-insert, Canon x Canon, Canon x OC (your OC if you like), and Hibari x Aoi (I especially created Aoi for Hibari -cough- -cough-).


	9. Beautiful

* * *

Beautiful

* * *

"I just realized something."

Casting a glance at the blond-haired girl sitting on the couch across him, Hibari raised an eyebrow.

"And what that might be, Sawada Aoi?" He merely asked, turning his gaze back to the book in his hand.

Staring at him for another while, a few minutes passed before she said very casually,

"You're very beautiful, Kyouya-kun."

Twitch.

"Your eye color is a strange, yet beautiful mix of dark blue and gray."

Twitch.

"You have long, dark eyelashes; match with thin, delicate eyebrows."

Twitch.

"Your hair is pitch black, and really soft."

Twitch.

"You have delicate, pale skin—a beautiful complexion I'd say."

Twitch.

"You have proportional, slender figure—not too thin, or too fat."

Twitch.

"What nonsense are you talking about, herbivore?"

Hibari questioned for the first time, his expression remained impassive.

Aoi gave an innocent look, before she reached out and put her hands on Hibari's cheeks.

Then she announced with a smile,

"You look like a girl, Kyouya-kun!"

**Twitch!**

-X-X-X-

"Ouch, ouch, ouch…"

Slowly pulling herself from the ground, Aoi winced at the new pain she felt at the back of her head, where the wall had made contact with when she had been thrown out of the room.

"What was that for, Kyouya-kun?!" She shouted at the closed door. "Attacking unannounced is cheating!"

"I'll take my revenge for that!"

With another huff, she whipped around and stomped off.

-X-X-X-

Inside the Reception Room, Hibari sat on the couch. One hand held the tonfa he had used to hit the girl, while the other was put over his face, covering the deep shade of red that form on his face.

"Stupid herbivore…"

* * *

**Author's note:**

This is a request from NinjaTortoise, a Hibari x OC (Well, Aoi to be exact) fic.

I don't know, I feel like this one isn't very satisfying. DX I'm sorry!

Well, if you have request, just tell me. Oh! And I just realized that 2nd Point of View or reader-insert stories aren't allowed in Fan Fiction.

"Entries not allowed:

5. Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, **second person/you based**, Q&As, and etc."

So I guess the choice left are Canon x Canon and Canon x OC. But keep requesting. ^^


	10. Light

**Note:**

This is set in the future, about 9 years later.

* * *

Light

* * *

Messy piles of dead bodies scattered around the room. Rusty red liquid covered the monochrome tiled floor. Some even stained the previously cream-colored walls. The sickening metallic scent of blood filled the stagnant air.

A young woman sat in the middle of it all. Fresh red blood leaked out from the deep hole in her left shoulder, where she remembered a knife had pierced right through her. A small hand put over the wound, covering it as if trying to make the bleeding stop. Hazy deep red eyes stared at the scene ahead.

_How could this happen?_

It had all first started with a single gun shot, coming from one of her family workers. The man had screamed "Monsters! Monsters!" and aimed his weapon at everyone in sight. Soon enough, the other had followed after. They had screamed, yelled, and killed each other. **[1]**

They had not shown any hint of mercy, hesitance, or regret. They just killed, with a relieve smile on their faces with every soul they had taken.

She would have cried that time, yelled for help and begged them to stop.

But she had known she couldn't—not with that throat of hers.

So what could she do, when they had started charging toward her?

Kill, might be the only choice she had. No—it _was_ the only choice she had.

She glanced down at the gun in her hand. Her grip on the gun had loosened up. But she could still feel it. The sensation she felt every time she pulled the trigger, the sound she heard every time she hit the target—sound of pain, the sensation of killing.

And on top of it all, the sight was what scaring her the most. The memory of a pair of gray eyes looked up at her with the emotion she had never seen before.

Betrayal.

It was not the first time she killed. She had killed before—a man who had caused the death of her grandmother, and tried to kidnap her and her brother. She had used a far crueler way to end his life. But not once she had felt any regret for it—because she had done that to protect her brother.

But _him_—she had no reason to kill him.

He had been the only person that had cared for her. The only one who had seen her as who she was, not as a failure. The only family she had had—her only light.

_And when the__ light died, the only remain is the dark._

She heard the door being opened, followed by sounds of footsteps coming toward her. Slowly lifting her gaze from the ground, she looked up at the man before her.

Watching the man behind her blurry eyes, she could not see clearly his face, but she knew the man was smiling—didn't seem to be fazed with the dead bodies that surrounded him.

"Oh? That's surprising. I wasn't expecting for a survivor."

Looking up at him, she slowly lifted her hand, picking the gun in her loose grip.

As if he could hear the silent plea from the woman, he questioned with the smile remained on his face,

"Do you want me to kill you?"

She merely gave a small nod as the answer.

"Aren't you afraid of death?" The man asked again.

She didn't respond with words. Instead, her eyes told him the answer,

_I'm afraid of__ the dark._

The man smiled, and knelt down. His friendly dark blue eyes met her hollow red blood eyes, looking at her softly.

"I'm Byakuran."

"Can I become your new light?"

* * *

**[1]** Someone had used illusion on them so whoever they saw would seem like monsters and they would kill each other. It's one of Byakuran's plan to get rid of the mafia family. It's lame and maybe a bit childish (if you can consider killing is childish), I know.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Another request from NinjaTortoise. Byakuran x OC fic. Hope you like it.

I'm not sure if I showed Byakuran's personality right. He has a rather unexplainable personality.

Just to make things clear, her name is Evva Lucchese, the daughter of the leader of Lucchese family. And, yup! It's a mafia group. Maybe you've guessed it.

Anyway, I'm working with the other requests. Please keep requesting. :)


	11. Heal

* * *

Heal

* * *

"Do you want to eat?"

"No."

"Do you want to drink?"

"No."

"Hug?"

"...No."

"Kiss?"

"No!"

"Do you—"

"God, NO!"

Hayato rose abruptly from the bed as he sent a weak glare at the brown-haired girl, breathing heavily. One hand was clutching over his grumbling stomach while the other was on the bed, supporting his now weak body and preventing him from falling.

Runa, has gotten used to this guy's short temper, didn't flinch and merely blinked at the expected outburst from her childhood friend. Heaving a small tired sigh, she questioned the silver-haired calmly,

"What do you want then?"

"I want you to SHUT THE HELL UP, DAMMIT!"

He yelled with his tone raised in every word he blurted out.

However, as soon as he finished his word, a loud grumble sound came from his stomach and he collapsed to the bed he was on once again, holding onto his stomach while he groaned in pain.

She smirked. "_You_ shut it, or your stomach will get worse," she said mockingly to the silver-haired, who was glaring in turn.

She shrugged indifferently. "It's not my fault you actually ate Big Sis' cooking, Hayato," she told him innocently, before she glanced at the two pills laid on the small table by the bed, "And you don't even take the medicine I made for you."

"I don't need that suspicious medicine…" He denied with a small growl as he rolled his body over so his back was facing the green-eyed girl.

"You've taken _this _suspicious medicine before and it worked, didn't it?"

"…"

Runa sighed, propping herself down on the edge of the bed. "You're so stubborn," she said, "There's no way you're going to heal anytime soon with that hard head of yours."

Hayato didn't deny this time. A moment of silence passed before Hayato mumbled lowly—almost inaudibly, "…It'll heal as long as you're here."

"Hm?" She looked over her shoulder to the silver-haired guy. "What was that? I didn't quite hear you," she asked truthfully, curious.

Embarrassed when he realized what he had just said, Hayato quickly grabbed the edge of the blanket from his waist and pulled it over his head. "SHUT UP! I'M GOING TO SLEEP SO JUST SIT THERE AND DON'T BOTHER ME!"

She sighed again. "You short-tempered brat…." She mocked, looking at the big cocoon of blanket in front of her.

"Shut up!"

"Yes, yes," she said, and put a hand on the top of the blanket, where she guessed Hayato's head was. "Now sleep. I won't leave until you fall asleep."

Under the blanket, Hayato was lying on his side. Eyes were slit closed and a tranquil expression on his face, a soft smile graced itself on his lips as if he could feel the warmth of the girl's hand through the blanket.

"…Thanks, Unn…"

For Hayato, even her presence was enough to heal him.

* * *

**Author's note:**

This is for Keirei's request, Gokudera x OC fic. I'm sorry if it's not very good.

Another OC of mine (I make a lot of OC, I know ^^ ), Runa Lau. A childhood friend of Hayato, also a part of mafia and is known as the 'White Poison'. Her ability is to create medicine and poison neutralizer (specialty in making medicine for Poisonous Cooking). Oh! And just so you know, Gokudera calls her 'Unn' instead of her real name, Runa.

I know Gokudera is kind of OOC. When he said 'as long as you're here' and 'thanks' especially. I don't think Gokudera is the type to blurt out his mind. Well, he does insult a lot, but if it's a good thought, I'm not sure if he'll say that out (except to Tsuna, of course).

Well, please keep requesting. You can request for the same character more than once. :)


End file.
